A breast pump provided with a milk expressing section having a diameter enlarged into a trumpet shape which is abutted against a mother's breast, in other words, an enlarged-diameter milk expressing section, is used widely.
In particular, a composition is known in which a recess is provided on an upper end, or the like, of a breast pump main body, in such a manner that breast milk which has turned into a mist due to the negative pressure during expression of milk does not leak out externally, and a deforming member, such as a diaphragm, is accommodated inside this recess.
In other words, a manual breast pump is known in which an operating section such as a handle, is coupled to a diaphragm, and a negative pressure is created by repeatedly lifting up the diaphragm by reciprocal movement of the handle; the breast pump relating to Japanese Patent No. 4413231 presented by the present applicants is one manual breast pump of this kind (Patent Document 1).
The breast pump according to Patent Document 1 can be disassembled and assembled easily for cleaning, but the operating section cannot been removed easily when operated.
Consequently, this breast pump has an accommodating vessel 11 for collecting breast milk, a breast pump main body, and a handle 61 which is attached to the breast pump main body and functions as an operating section for deforming a negative pressure generating member installed on the breast pump main body. An engaged section 62 which is positioned at one end of the handle 61 moves reciprocally up and down as indicated by the arrow B due to rotating about an axle section 49, as shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1.
Here, as shown in FIG. 1, when a user operates the lever section 63 in the direction A2, in other words, so as to approach the bottle 11, and the engaged section 62 thereby moves in the direction of arrow B2, then a second wall section 32, which is a deforming section of the negative pressure generating member 30, is caused to deform so as to face towards the upper side from a state facing towards the lower side in FIG. 1. Therefore, when the volume of the internal space S formed between a bottom surface section 33 and an inclined surface 42 is increased, air from a milk expressing section air flow path 23 is drawn in, in accordance with the amount of air drawn into the internal space S, and when a user's breast is abutted against the enlarged-diameter front end of the milk expressing section 22, a hermetic space is formed, and therefore the milk expressing section air flow path 23 assumes a negative pressure. Milk is expressed by this negative pressure.